Surgical training simulators are a useful tool for providing a practice forum for surgeons or other such health professionals who require a controlled practice environment to practice surgical procedures. Surgeons undergo a great deal of education and training to prepare for surgeries, however, the ability to practice the procedures first-hand is often limited to cadaver opportunities or animal procedures. Obtaining cadavers may be expensive, and some countries may not permit the use of cadavers for religious and/or cultural reasons. Animal models may be more accessible; however, the animal anatomy differs significantly when compared to the human anatomy, including pathologies and injuries that manifest in animals, and the size and shape of specific organs. Additionally, the cost and resources to locate an operating theatre to perform the training may be a further hindrance. Furthermore, it is often difficult to obtain first-hand experience operating on a wide-array of conditions and pathologies which are typically rarely present in specimens used during training. Therefore, simulators that can provide realistic visual and biomechanical properties of actual regions being operated or passed through during a medical procedure provides a useful and cost-effective alternative for surgical training. Such simulators provide a non-cadaveric model that is anatomically accurate, for education and training purposes. The cost of a wholly “operable” spinal model may be prohibitive, therefore, spinal simulator kits that are customizable with respect to “operable” portions, would provide a cost-effective and useful alternative.